Super Crazy Completely Random Holiday Party!
by I-Heart-Ryuuji-Otogi
Summary: Just like the title says, it's super! It's crazy! And it's completely random! The whole gang is invited to Pegasus' holiday party. Craziness ensues. (Duh!)


Yu-Gi-Oh!

Super Crazy Completely Random Holiday Party!

Before I start, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own any of the characters. However, they do own me. They're making me write this. Send help! Anyways, even if I did own it, let's just say it would be completely random and crazy…like this fan-fic!

Also, I do not own that lovely song about the wicked witch and ding-dong and such. I do believe whoever owns _The Wizard of Oz _does.

Without further ado, here is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! fan-fic! I promise lots of pointless, random humor! Enjoy! That's a command! You MUST enjoy it! Or else you will SUFFER. Ahem….enjoy, please, although you are welcome to hate it.

SUMMARY: Just like the title says, it's super! It's crazy! And it's completely random! The whole gang is invited to Pegasus' holiday party. Craziness ensues. (Duh!)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

A CRAZY PLANE RIDE

We open our story with the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! gang in a plane flying to Duelist Kingdom for Pegasus' holiday party.

Yugi asks, "Where are we going again?"

Jou answers him. "To that freak's holiday party."

Honda seems skeptical. "Who agreed to this?"

Anzu sighs. "No-one."

Mokuba crosses his arms as he replies. "That's right, that creep forced us to come!"

"Well, I guess I can put up with him as long as long as he doesn't look at me funny or get a nose bleed or something else incredibly creepy, " Mia says.

Anzu agrees "I'm with you one hundred percent, Mai."

"You can both stop worrying, it's so obvious that the freak's gay," says a rather irritated-sounding voice in the corner. Seto Kaiba.

Nobody can think of how to reply.

"Hey! Stop dissing my idol!" Seto's comment angers Pegasus' number-one black haired fan. He then proceeds to start pounding Seto's back with his fists, to which Seto does nothing.

"Even if he's gay, I'm still scared! I want to go home!" Anzu is upset and starts to cry.

Ryou proceeds to calm her down. "Anzu, stop, Pegasus won't go for you. You'll be fine!" He pats Anzu's back.

"Yeah," Jou adds, "even us guys are safe. He obviously wants Kaiba." Jou grins sideways at Seto.

"Don't say that! That bastard will never get near me!" Seto is suddenly wearing army clothes and sports a grenade launcher. "If he comes any-where near me, I swear on Ra he will DIE!"

"S-Seto? Where'd you get that?" Mokuba asks.

"No!!! How can my idol like that cold-hearted jerk? I idolize him!" Otogi rips off his shirt to reveal a shirt underneath sporting "I love Pegasus" with a picture of Pegasus in a heart. "No one deserves his attention more than me! I made Dungeon Dice Monsters!" He continues ranting about his idolization of Pegasus. " Made DDM! Made it!" Suddenly he throws his arm up in Hitler-style salute to Pegasus and then curls up in a corner in the fetal position, sucking his thumb.

"Is he finally done?" Atemu asks. "I honestly don't know what he sees in the freak!"

Meanwhile Anzu is still crying.

Bakura's eye twitches in annoyance. "She is really starting to piss…me….off!"

"Bakura, please, don't do anything bad!" Ryou pleads.

Anzu is still crying, like a baby, too; waah, waah, waah.

Bakura snaps. "Dammit! That's it!" He whips out a flamethrower. "Die,

bitch!"

"Bakura, no!" Ryou cries as he tries to stop his bad side from totally frying Anzu, but Bakura is able to break free. He torches Anzu as the others watch in shock, but no one tries to stop him. He then kicks her flaming body out the plane's door.

Everyone is too shocked to say anything. But the silence is broken by Mokuba, who starts singing, and soon everyone joins in.

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead!!"

Yugi stops singing. "Umm…Anzu just **died**, isn't anyone sad?"

Bakura scoffs. "Who the hell cares? Idiot woman deserved it."

Atemu nods his head in agreement. "Exactly. Some one had to do it."

"Ah, Pharaoh, I'm glad we see eye to eye. Too bad my hikari doesn't agree." Bakura and Atemu both laugh evilly.

"They're scaring me…" Jou says.

Ryou sighs "Try living with him."

Mokuba spots the island. "Hey, guys, good news!"

Everyone's faces light up as they say in unison "Pegasus died?!"

Mokuba sweat drops. "…Not quite. I see the island!"

Yugi looks around. "Hey, where did Otogi go?" He asks.

Atemu motions behind him. "Over there, sucking his thumb."

Ryou looks where Atemu pointed. "No he's not."

Bakura looks agitated. "Like I said before, who…the hell…cares?!"

"He probably jumped out when Bakura killed Anzu," Jou says.

"If so then he's probably with his idol," Mai adds.

Bakura snorts. "If that's the case then he's probably sucking on something other than his thumb."

"BAKURA!!" Ryou exclaims.

Jou has a look on his face something like this: oO

Seto is almost too disgusted to find the right words. "Ugh…that's…just…ugh."

Mokuba is completely clueless. "I don't get it," he says.

Seto blushes and says, "It's nothing."

Mokuba is persistent. "But I don't get it…what else could he be sucking?"

At first the elder Kaiba doesn't reply. "…Nothing. Just forget it."

END of Chapter l

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Super Crazy Completely Random Holiday Party!

Chapter 1

A Crazy Plane Ride Notes

Whee!! One chapter is done!!!

Sex jokes! LOL o.o sigh I have no life.

Anyways, do you think that Anzu is really dead?

And I don't have anything against Otogi. Really. He's actually one of my faves in the series. But I feel sorry for the Anzu fans out there. All five of you, that is, lol. See, I'm bashing Anzu even in my end of chapter notes!

I'll try to have chapter 2 posted soon, but I can't promise anything. I know I'll be writing as many chapters as possible, and the randomness doesn't have to stop, either. It all depends on how many reviews I get. HINT. HINT

Please look forward to chapter 2: A Crazy Arrival

Till next time!


End file.
